A solid state lighting device (SSL) is a semiconductor light source commonly used in general illumination applications. Examples of SSL devices include light emitting diodes (LEDs), Organic LEDs (OLEDs), and power LEDs (PLEDs). In illuminated areas that require video recording applications, there is a need to minimize the effects of video artifacts to maintain the recorded image quality as well as provide a wide dynamic range capability below 1%.
In some current systems, a pulsing current method such as, but not limited, to pulse width modulation or variable frequency modulation is used to control the LEDs. This pulsing current method varies the duty cycle and correspondingly the average current to vary the light intensity through a SSL/LED device where the light output is proportional to average current. At low pulse current dimming frequencies, noticeable scroll lines or flickering may be visible in the recorded images.
Therefore, there is provided a novel method and system for controlling solid state lighting via dithering.